


deleted scenes

by ladypeaceful



Series: restaurant verse [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypeaceful/pseuds/ladypeaceful
Summary: - as you may guess, updates for this will be posted after their respective chapters are posted over in themain ficof this series- most of these will be quite short and fall into one of two categories:1) scenes i cut for length2) scenes from a chapter that don't match the pov i was writing from- updates will be sporadic and only come when i cut stuff that i deem worthy of ending up here!- :)





	deleted scenes

**Author's Note:**

> \- as you may guess, updates for this will be posted after their respective chapters are posted over in the [main fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104618) of this series  
\- most of these will be quite short and fall into one of two categories:  
1) scenes i cut for length  
2) scenes from a chapter that don't match the pov i was writing from  
\- updates will be sporadic and only come when i cut stuff that i deem worthy of ending up here!  
\- :)

It actually takes another week and three additional visits from David for something to finally happen. And even then it’s not something that is under Matteo’s control.

“I’m never trusting the weather channel again.” Mohammed crosses his arms and stares out the window, his bottom lip jutting out grumpily. Rain cascades heavily onto the pavement outside, after the nice weather man had promised them nice weather through the weekend. But it’s only Friday, and at nine in the morning, many of their customers have been caught unawares by the downpour on their way to work. “Think we can get away with mooching a couple of umbrellas from the lost and found?”

Matteo scoots away from him, hands raised. “Just don’t come near me with your bad karmic energy if you do take other people’s stuff.”

“I thought you didn’t buy into stuff like that, Mr. I-Believe-in-Evolution-And-That’s-It,” Amira accuses him.

“Yeah, well.” Matteo shrugs. “On the off chance I’m wrong, I don’t want to be there to witness Allah’s wrath.”

“Allah has bigger things to worry about than a few stolen umbrellas.”

“You would say that, Essam.” Amira shakes her head, albeit smilingly, in response to the chorus of laughter he’d caused. Her younger brother is sitting in a booth with Omar, Nadia, and a couple of their other friends getting breakfast before going off to class or work.

“Litschi, Allah doesn’t have time to care about umbrellas when I’m about to flunk out of this physics class. Wallah, I’ll do anything to get out of this exam alive today.”

“Big words,” Amira raises an eyebrow. “Can you handle that kind of pressure, Fruchtzwerg?”

“I was made for this kind of pressure!” He puffs out his chest. “Essam Mahmood does not run from fate.”

“Maybe not from fate, but from Mama’s temper he bolts like lightning!” Omar chortles.

Essam throws a hot sauce packet at his face.

The rain keeps drumming like heavy fingertips on their roof.

**Author's Note:**

> \- my tumblr is @isaksavedeven though i'm bad at being active there


End file.
